Mine Forever
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Naruto is caught in the rain so he runs to a certain raven haired man's house to escape it. NaruSasu. I do not own Naruto.


Mine Forever

"Geez, Naruto. What were you doing out in this weather?" I sigh and pass him a mug of tea.

"Eh? It's not like I did this on purpose!" Naruto pouts. "It was nice out when I left..."

"You didn't check the weather forecast did you?" I ask but I already know the answer.

"Of course not! I never check it." Naruto says.

Sighing and shaking my head, I sit next to my idiot boyfriend. He's bundled up in a blanket with only his face being seen. The blond is slowly sipping at his tea, probably to prolong the warmth. It's a bit odd of a picture actually. Naruto barely sleeps with a blanket over him and he's not the sipping type either. He shivers and burrows more into the blanket around him.

"Ugh, I'm so cold." Naruto whines.

"That's what happens when you get drenched in the rain." I say.

"Hey! Don't be mean!" Naruto pouts. "I told you, I didn't know it was gonna rain."

"You just took a shower too." I roll my eyes at him. "You shouldn't be that cold anymore."

"Well, I am." Naruto frowns at me. "Anyway, as my boyfriend, shouldn't you be warming me up or something?"

My eye twitches.

"I'm joking! Joking!" Naruto sticks his tongue out at me and grins.

Naruto lightly knocks me in the shoulder by leaning over as if to prove that he's just messing with me. I sigh in annoyance and close my eyes; was he actually joking or is he just saying that because he noticed I got irritated? The blond is watching me silently. Maybe he notices I'm not buying it because he continues on.

"No, really, I wasn't being serious." Naruto says. "You let me use your shower and borrow your clothes. You made me tea and gave me this blanket. You're even keeping me company! You're definitely taking care of me. I'm really thankful."

"Hn." I look away.

Great, now I'm embarrassed. Pointing all that out really wasn't necessary. Ugh, really it's his fucking eyes that are getting to me. They had that soft look I only see when he's looking at me. It makes me all flustered but I like it. I wouldn't be happy if he made that face for anyone else. I can't doubt this idiot when he looks at me like that. Then I hear his giggling and I feel him lightly kiss me on the cheek. Damn it. I'm being really obvious.

Sighing in defeat, I close my eyes. Then I drop my weight on his arm and rest my head on his shoulder. I can't see his face but knowing him he probably has some dorky grin on his face. It's quiet for a while, without either of us moving. I almost fall asleep. It's actually pretty late and I don't have any idea why Naruto was out until now. It doesn't matter. He could have been at his friend's or something. They tend to stay up late when they're together. Whatever the case, I was sleeping before he showed up at my doorstep, soaking wet and shivering.

Then Naruto moves. He unravels his arms and wraps me in the blanket with him. Shit, he's cold. Wait... What about the tea? I open my eyes and spot it on the coffee table. What the hell? When did he put it down? I shiver against him and shuffle uncertainly. I'm not sure I want to cuddle with him anymore. Damn, he's usually so warm.

"What the hell?" I mutter. "Why are you so cold?"

"Ha! See, I told you so." Naruto says proudly.

"Shut up." I grumble and curl up more, shivering.

"...If I'm too cold," Naruto says quietly, "you don't have to cuddle with me."

Soft, gently, understanding but with a hint of sadness. Idiot, how am I supposed to stop with you sounding like that?

"I said to shut up." I mutter.

My idiot doesn't say anything but he lightly squeezes me before getting up. I frown at him. What is he doing? Thankfully, Naruto isn't so oblivious as to not notice my look. Unfortunately, he's being mischievous and won't tell me what he's doing. He sticks his tongue out at me and says he'll be right back. I watch as my boyfriend strides off with the blanket still wrapped around him. Sighing in defeat, I lean back on the couch and close my eyes to wait.

A couple minutes later, Naruto has returned. I'm informed from the blanket that lands on my head. Pulling it off with a glare, the blond only grins cheekily at me. So he grabbed an extra blanket. What for? If it was to add more layers for himself he wouldn't have thrown it on me. Without saying anything, I have him a look that demands an explanation. Naruto sits down next to me and points at the blanket.

"It should be a good barrier right?" Naruto says.

"...Idiot." I mutter.

"But I'm _your_ idiot." Naruto grins at me.

I snort at him and let him pull me back into his arms. The blanket manages to keep the cold at bay. Naruto presses his cheek against the top of my head and caresses my back. I really am going to end up asleep at this rate. Ignoring my better judgment, I curl up against him more while rubbing my eyes. Burrowing my head into his neck, I sigh in defeat. I'm hopeless. There's no way I'm staying up at this point.

"Tired?" Quiet. Gentle. Not the usual playfulness.

"Mmn." I grumble.

"Should I leave?" Naruto asks.

"Leave? You're not staying the night?" I mumble with a frown.

"Huh? Did you want me to?" Naruto asks. "I'll stay if you want."

"It doesn't matter..." I mutter.

I say that but I'm lying. Of course I want him to stay. Naruto should notice I'm lying too. Hopefully. He doesn't say anything for a while. His fingers caress and he keeps close to me. If I wasn't so tired the silence would get to me, but as it is all I can do is struggle to stay awake. Then my blond kisses my head and pulls away. Ugh, how irritating. Why is he pulling away? I swear, if he leaves I'll hit him.

"You should go to bed." Naruto tells me. "I'll sleep here."

"Don't be stupid." I grumble. "Keep me company."

Wanting to hit myself for the last comment, I get up with a slight blush and drag my confused idiot along with me. That last part really wasn't necessary. '_Keep me company'_? What was I thinking? Dragging him off like this without a word would have sufficed just fine. Suddenly, Naruto's giggling behind me and I groan. Great. He's figured it out.

Resisting the urge to hit him, I quicken the pace to my room. The sooner I'm asleep the better. Unknowingly disrupting that plan or maybe because of it, Naruto pulls us to an abrupt stop. He pulls on my hand, making me stumble back into his chest and envelops me in his arms. Struggling and scowling at first, Naruto refuses to let me go.

His arms tighten around me and he keeps me pressed against his chest. Eventually giving in, I let him do what he wants. This is the worst. I should have just kicked him out. My stupid fucking boyfriend ignores my mood and nuzzles my neck. Apparently assuring himself I'm not going to run away, he turns me around to face him.

Still holding me close but allowing some distance unlike before, he gives me this really dorky grin. My instincts are begging me to flee. That expression tells me he's going to say something embarrassing and sure enough... He does.

"I know it makes you embarrassed but," Naruto gives that special smile that's just for me again, making everything worse, "it's nice to hear. Every once in a while."

Damn it, I knew this would happen! Ugh... I look away, not able to maintain eye contact anymore. I can feel the heat in my cheeks. They must be so red right now. Naruto doesn't giggle or tease me like he normally would but simply kisses me on the cheek. Then he takes my hand again and pulls me into my room.

Without much thought or rather with me suppressing those embarrassing words, I get in bed with him and curl up against him. Naruto pulls me closer and runs his fingers through my hair. Nuzzling his chest, I throw my arm over him. In no time at all, I've fallen asleep again.

The next morning, I'm up first. No surprise there. Naruto isn't a morning person and will take any chance he gets to sleep in. Mm, but he's warm again. Shuffling closer to him, I sigh contentedly. I can stay like this for a while. The idiot is lucky I don't immediately want to get up right now. He'd surely whine if I woke him up but up he would be getting nonetheless.

Lazily doodling on him with a finger for a while, I eventually turn around and reach for my book. While I'm stretching for the nightstand an arm lands over my waist and a body presses into my back. Pausing for a moment, I chuckle and lean into the warmth. Naruto's arms tighten around me and his nose nuzzles my hair.

"You're up?" I chuckle. "That's rare."

"No." Naruto mumbles and ducks his head down to hide in my neck.

"If you're up, don't go back to sleep." I sigh.

"Why?" Naruto grumbles, clearly intending to return to his sleep.

"Naruto... Fine." I sigh. "I'll make you your favourite so stay up."

"Ramen?" Naruto perks up.

"Idiot, we're _not_ having ramen for breakfast." I frown.

"But, you said..." Naruto mumbles.

"_No_." I say and elbow him for good measure.

"Ow! That was uncalled for! You said my favourite. You know how much I love ramen."

"I'm not having ramen for breakfast."

"Then... For dinner?"

"…Ugh, fine."

"Yay! You're the best, Raven-chan!"

"Uh-huh..."

I already regret my words. I should have just let him go back to bed. Why did I say I would make his favourite? I can't just refuse now, after giving him the impression I would have ramen with him. It's all we would eat if Naruto had his way. At least he isn't stupid enough to try. Sighing with disappointment, I pull a pillow over my head.

Blondie lightly kisses my neck and caresses my side. Fingers lightly caress and massage wherever he can reach. Is he trying to brighten my mood or is he just really happy? I can't say that this is an especially rare thing. Naruto is touchy and affectionate but this admittedly happens more when something's bothering me. It works wonders too.

Slowly releasing the pillow, my hand falls at my side, and Naruto tosses it aside. My mood isn't _that_ great. I instantly pull the blanket over my head. However, my boyfriend only rolls me into his chest. I stare and then sigh, lightly trailing my fingers over his chest. Then I snuggle closer and close my eyes. The blond rubs my back with one hand strongly holding me to him. With a soft sigh I slowly relax into him and let him melt away my frustration.

When the idiot's stomach starts grumbling, Naruto jumps in surprise. He makes that nervous laugh of his, probably worried that all his effort has went down the drain. I smirk with amusement. He has nothing to worry about. He already succeeded so my mood isn't about to chance again. Looking up at my boyfriend, I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a kiss.

A surprised sound escapes him as our lips press together. Wide eyed and confused. All I do is smirk into the kiss and give him an amused look. Naruto stares into my eyes and must realize everything is fine because his eyes slowly close and his fingers tangle themselves in my hair. I close my eyes too and roll onto my back.

Naruto easily follows, never breaking the kiss and he positions himself above me. His fingers caress my hair and his kissing is as gentle as always. I snake my arms around his waist and wander his back. When he pulls away grinning at me he traces my face with his fingers. After his thumb runs over my lips he captures them in a loving kiss and I squeeze his waist.

Then he drops down on top of me and lightly kisses behind my ear. Blondie lies his head next to mine and nuzzles my hair again. His breath ghosts over my ear and I twitch. Damn it, idiot, you're ruining the moment and you don't even know it. When I twitch a couple more times, Naruto _finally_ realizes that he's tickling my ear and ducks his head down to my neck.

Sighing in relief as his breath hits my neck instead, I idly play with his hair. I'm actually surprised he hasn't left to get food or bother me to make something yet. Naruto's obviously hungry. His stomach has made that clear for him. Maybe he's just waiting for me to get up on my own. Closing my eyes, I listen to the silence filling the room.

Unfortunately, Naruto is quick to become restless. Although he is extremely affectionate, he also likes to move around a lot. Sitting still for extended periods of time isn't typically something he does. The right circumstances are usually necessary and lying on the bed with nothing to do and with an empty stomach is far, far below the line of requirements. When I head to the kitchen Naruto wordlessly follows me.

"...Aren't you going to get changed?" I ask.

"Eh? No... Why? Does me wearing your clothes not appeal to you?" Naruto grins mischievously and waggles his brows. "Maybe you want me to str-_Ow!_"

"If you even _think_ of finishing that sentence," I growl, "I'll kick you somewhere else."

Naruto has never shut up quicker in his life. He takes a couple of steps back and keeps a healthy distance between us. Irritating blond, why does he have to say such perverted things? I can at least be grateful that he doesn't actually believe any of it. Ugh, his teasing is so annoying. Sooner than I expected, Naruto has returned to my side and is grinning at me with his arms behind his head.

...Does he have a death wish? I'm not about to beat him up or kick him in the groin like I would if he didn't keep his mouth shut but isn't necessarily true if I were still annoyed. Right now, he's making himself an easy target for any anger I might have. Naruto knows full well if I were still irritated that this would be a bad idea. Can he tell I'm not murderous anymore? It's a nice thought that he knows me so well but... sometimes I wish he didn't or at least would use it to avoid getting himself into positions where I want to throttle him.

Arriving at the kitchen, Naruto stares at me expectantly. Taking a moment to consider what to make, I decide on miso soup with a side of rice. I order Naruto to get me several of the ingredients while I get the rest and set them all on the counter. The blond places them on the table with everything else and suavely-shocking I know-settles in behind me, snaking his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder.

Not paying him any mind, I get straight to work. Being the recluse that I am, dating Naruto had been a bit uncomfortable at first. The idiot is a bundle of affection and he loves to spoil me. It took me a while to get used to it. Having been close friends since childhood, Naruto already knew about my issues with tenderness. I know he tried to rein it in a lot, and he did, but with his level of endearment it was impossible for it to drop to my level.

It was okay though. I knew he was trying and he was always understanding if I pulled away or anything else. In all honesty, it was probably better that way. If he was only as affectionate as I was comfortable with, I'm not sure I would ever have reached his level... being comfortable with it that is. I doubt I'll ever be quite as tender as him. That's fine though. He still gets the closeness he wants. He just has to initiate it most of the time.

Now it's so normal to me, I don't know what I would do if it stopped. I can't imagine a life without Naruto cuddling me almost every other second we're together. Nor one without him hugging me the instant we see each other or those sweet kisses he gives me all the time. A life without him texting or calling me every night if we aren't together saying good night or asking about my day, a life without all these things seems so unbelievable to me now and I never want to know it either.

"Naruto..." I say, trying to keep my voice even.

"Yeah...?" And if Naruto's fully attentive voice is any indication, failing miserably.

"I love you." I tell him.

I don't even realize I've stopped preparing the meal. All I notice is how Naruto's body becomes rigid against mine, how he seems to stop breathing, and he gasps. My blond slowly pulls away and suddenly I'm being spun around and his lips are crushing mine. I-We get lost in the heated kiss, so full of unspoken emotions.

"I love you too." Naruto murmurs against my lips.

He presses our foreheads together and when I open my eyes, I see his smiling and tearful face. It melts me in all of a second. Yes, a life without him is inconceivable indeed. Impossible. He's mine. Forever.


End file.
